


One Thing Before You Go

by TalesOfBelle



Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheeky, Domestic, Emily Overwatch Loves Tracer's Ass, F/F, Lesbian, Overwatch - Freeform, Slice of Life, Teasing, Wholesome but like definitely just straight up smut, shout-out to Tracer's crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfBelle/pseuds/TalesOfBelle
Summary: Lena 'Tracer' Oxton is up early and still somehow late for a very important super hero thing, but does she really think she can just parade around with her ass out in front of Emily like that?
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680277
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	One Thing Before You Go

When it came to dating a super-hero,

"Oh bloody hell, _where are my crocs_?"

the early morning rises weren't exactly one of the perks. Emily groans and grumbles as she squints open her eyes - it was barely even light outside! - but then considers that maybe it wasn't all so bad. Maybe Lena Oxton, bent at a near-90 degree angle as she rummaged through the bottom of their shared wardrobe was worth it all. She was still just wearing the white undies and vest top that she'd slept it and nothing else at all.

"Babe?" Emily mumbles, scooting back on the bed to sit up, still not too tired to appreciate the view.

Lena stands up straight suddenly, full of energy, and twirls on a heel to look back at her girlfriend, "Sorry love! Gotta get an early start," There's a flash of brilliant blue light - Lena blinks from one side of the room to right besides the bed, leaning down to plant a big kiss on Emily's forehead. Just as quickly as she'd done that, she twirls again, facing away once more to continue her search --

"Oi," But Emily is having none of it.

"Hm?" Lena only gets about a step before she realizes the waistband of her undies has been snagged by Emily and she's pulled back into place.

"C'mere," The redhead purrs, sitting forward to match Lena's kiss with a smooch planted on Lena's rear,

"Oh!"

"Waving this in my face," Emily mildly scolds, kissing again, taking hold of Lena by her hips to keep her in place.

"Oh?" At first it was mild surprise, but now Lena has a bit of a purr to her usually chipper voice, "Was I doing that again?" She asks, rocking her hips to one side, then to the other - moving within the confines of Emily's hands, arching her back just enough to emphasize the curve of her ass.

"Yeah. You were," Emily grins - she pinches suddenly, getting a good grip of Lena's thigh-meat who then yelps and tries to wiggle away. It's no use, Emily cackles, arm coming around Lena's front to keep her pulled back. With her teeth she bites at Lena's panties to start tugging them down.

"Em! No-o," Lena puts up the least convincing protest, the way her hands pushed down against Emily's arm was a token effort and the only good it seemed to do was push her butt back into Emily's face, "I really am late!"

"Late, huh?" Emily replies, muffled by the fabric in her mouth, now yanked down around Lena's thighs. There, good enough to get a view of that perfect little freckle on Lena's left cheek. Emily kisses it.

"Yeah!" Lena squirms. She exhales softly, going still for a moment as all she can focus on is the way Emily finally put her free hand to use by trailing a little line up the inside of her thigh, "For a thing..."

"A thing, _huh?_ " Emily coos, cheek-to-cheek with Lena, punctuating her words with soft appreciative kisses of Lena's softer, much appreciated rump. She reaches the top of Lena's thighs with her hand and for a moment firmly cups over her girlfriend's nethers before continuing up to squeeze a good handful of ass.

"OhmyGodEm," Lena mutters, eyes closed, imagining a morning where she wasn't already late to the totally important thing, a morning where she could punish all this teasing by just sitting on Emily's face.

"Well you better go then," Emily says - releasing Lena just like that, giving her rear definite _spank!_ for good measure.

"Eep!" Lena yelps, suddenly hopping forward and rubbing her butt, "The worst!" She announces, zipping around the room, grabbing clothes as she does from the drawers, the wardrobe, and the floordrobe.

"Awful, I know, must be terrible to be so teased!" Emily announces back, sitting forward with her head in her hands, just watching at all the ways Lena Oxton bounces and bends as she gets dressed. Out comes the yellow spandex and so starts this morning's performance of Tracer trying to fit her shockingly fat ass into the leggings, "Hm," Maybe Emily could offer to help in some way, but this was far more fun.

Lena hops in place, back turned to the bed, cheeks bulging and pressed up as the spandex squeezes around her thighs, "Hn- Come on- Aha!" And with a final, sudden bounce they're on! The rest of Lena's outfit is gathered up as she dances to the door.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Emily asks, twirling a lock of red hair around her index finger.

"Always. I'll stay safe, save the world, all that stuff."

_"Mmhm,"_

"Oh and Emily?" One last thing was on her mind, lingering already half-way out of the door, clinging to its frame. Goggles on, hair the perfect amount of messy, cheeky grin curving up her features.

"Yeah?"

"When I get back, I am so _fucking your brains out."_


End file.
